Hoonrk
Hoonrk is a fictional character who is credited with making Dakia a habitable place to live. The tale is dated to approximately 5000 DC and found, in one form or another in all parts of Dakia. The Story I will, for this entry quote the tale as it was told to me. Dakia was created long ago, far to long for anyone to remember. Yet, it was created imperfectly. For, although there were all plants and animals, they were merely spirits, not living beings. They could not realize they were alive and learn life, for the world was missing one piece- there was no light, and without it, there was only darkness, more complete than any since. Now, since they were spirits, the animals did not have names yet, for their names would go to their descendants as well, and would define then, and bind them to life. So, they instead used Callings, and called themselves and their friends whatever took their fancy. So it was that when I tell you of three who called them selves Iood (Earth-Glidear) Roonli (Soft-Sharp) and Hoonrk (Wanderer) know that these are only the Callings that have came down too us, and that there are others. These three one time (there was not night or day, and there was no telling the time) they were sitting together and Roonli said “This is no way to live. We are prisoners, for we cannot say leave and comeback to our friends, for fear we will not be able to find the way, of that they will have gone” Iood replied “Yess. And I, for my part, cannot have always been curiouss what it iss you both look like.” They looked to Hoonrk, for he was the undisputed leader of the group. “I have heard,” He said at last “of something called the light. Perhaps we can find it, and persuade it to come back with us.” Each syllable had a weight, and it was impossible to not picture the journey as a good one. So they went. The direction was chosen with care, despite the fact that it did not matter, as the light was weighting for them. But, they could not see it until they had made themselves worthy with great deeds. The tasks they fulfilled are to numerous to be recounted here. However, the greatest battles fought, the foulest enemies battled, and the most wonderful treasures gained were in each’s own mind. Finally they arrived at the foot of a great mountain. “We must climb.” Said Hoonrk, and so they did. They claimed for time uncountable, but suffice to say that you and I have not enough life to span it, but remember they were spirits and thus not subject to our kind of time. After all that though, they were still not at the top, but only close to it. They could see the light faintly, as though the sun had set recently. “Light!” called Roonli “Come out! We wish to speak with you. We need your help.” A light female voice answered “I am protecting you. If I were to come out, you all would be divided, and no more could you three be friends. Leave this place, I beg you, else bloodshed, hate and conflict will come to Daki.” Iood said “Pleasse! We cannot live like this any longer. We need you, come what may.” “I warn you once more, leave, or worse shall befall you than boredom.” At last Hoonrk said merely “Please.” “So be it. But I must demand a price. One of you must give up your ability to ever fully come into life. One of you must stay a spirit. Iood and Roonli protested, but were silenced by Hoonrk’s “I’ll do it.” So it was done. Now we have light, and have life, but see differences. And although both Iood and Roonli became the first of types of animals, there is nothing descended form Hoonrk. But we honor him by telling this story. In the Media This story is notoriously hard to adapt, as most of it takes place in the dark, but there have a few successful children’s books, and one remarkable play adaptation.